Under the Snowy Sky
by revenanttrickster
Summary: A chance encounter on a snowy day.


**Title :** **Under the Snowy Sky**

**By: revenanttrickster**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**A/N: **Yay! Finally finished this. I don't know if I incorporated Akashi's personality well here or if he's a little OOC. Actually, I feel that there's something missing or wrong but maybe that's just me. I don't know. *sighs* Oh well, whatever. Enjoy reading and I hope you will like it.

* * *

It was a really snowy and frosty day, which is given considering it is winter. The snow continued falling, piling up on the road making the scenery completely white. A certain teal head boy can be seen standing in a nearby park with his dog – a Siberian husky – resting on top of his head. It was cold, nearly freezing but Kuroko didn't mind, he kept staring at the falling snow in the sky. He held up a hand to catch one. His mind whirled with many thoughts of basketball mainly this Winter Cup, his current team which is Seirin and his former teammates in Teikou – the Generation of Miracles. Particularly –

"Tetsuya," he heard his name being called by a very familiar voice. Not to mention, the only one who calls him by his first name (aside from his parents and grandmother, of course).

"Akashi-kun," he turned to greet his former captain, Akashi Seijuurou. "It's been a long time. May I ask why you are here?"

Akashi stared at him for a moment before answering, "I just visited a relative of mine."

Kuroko doubted if that was true. Akashi can be really withdrawn if it concerns his family. He doesn't like to talk or be questioned about it.

Akashi walked towards him. "What are you doing just standing here, especially in this kind of weather?"

Before Kuroko could reply, Tetsuya Nigou gave a whine. He almost forgot his pet on top of his head (how he forgotten is anyone's guess). Akashi observed the dog and Nigou wagged his tail in excitement and let out a bark, "Warf!" Kuroko removed Nigou from his head and set him down beside him.

"Your pet Tetsuya?" Akashi asked still staring at the dog.

"Yes. His name is Tetsuya Nigou."

Akashi raised an eyebrow at the name but didn't comment on it. He crouched down and petted Nigou on the head which the dog like as he wagged his tail excitedly. "He has the same eyes as you. That's the reason behind his name, right?" Akashi noted.

"As expected of Akashi-kun, you're right." Kuroko bent down, too. "Nigou also likes basketball. He always stays with us during practice. He also likes to run laps with us. You could say he is Seirin's mascot."

Akashi paused when he heard the teal head's current team and immediately stood up. Kuroko sensing the red-head's mood also straighten up. The wind blew past them and Kuroko shivered, he wondered how long he was standing out there and spacing out. Akashi noticed him shivering and took off his red scarf. He offered it to Kuroko. "Here, take it."

Kuroko shook his head. "I'm fine Akashi-kun. You don't need to lend it to me."

Akashi sighed at his refusal. He took a step closer and wrapped his scarf around Kuroko's neck. Kuroko opened his mouth to complain but Akashi beat him into it. "Don't be stubborn Tetsuya. Your body can't handle this kind of weather. You'll get sick if you stay out here longer."

Hearing his former captain's _do-as-I-say _tone, Kuroko had no choice but to obey. "Let's go Tetsuya. I'll walk you home." Akashi stated.

Akashi led the way towards the direction of Kuroko's house, Kuroko (and Nigou) followed suit. Kuroko noticed that it's been a while since he got to spend some time with Akashi like this, after they departed from middle school. Kuroko may not have been close to Akashi like Midorima but at least they do get along rather well (unlike the others, mainly Aomine). Of course, everything changed after Akashi awakened his emperor eye. Kuroko remembered the time when Akashi told him that there are two Akashi. He didn't believed it at first but after observing his former captain after that, he had to admit, he _was_ different from the Akashi he had met and played with. Kuroko glanced at the red-haired, "Akashi-kun–"

"You've gotten stronger Tetsuya," Akashi interrupted him.

Kuroko was stunned; it's rare for Akashi to give compliments. "Thank you but I'm not that strong compared to the others."

"That is true. However, you are very different from all of us. Your talent and ability isn't the same as the others, including myself."

"It's unusual for Akashi-kun to give compliments especially to his opponents." Kuroko couldn't help but remarked.

"We were teammates before we became opponents Tetsuya. I only acknowledged opponents that are interesting to me. And besides, your team may be strong but Rakuzan will win the Winter Cup." Akashi stated confidently.

"I disagree. Seirin will win at the Winter Cup."

Akashi watched Kuroko at his side. "We'll see."

They were silent after that until Kuroko broke it with the thoughts plaguing his mind before. "Akashi-kun, you told me once that there are two Akashi, right? Does that mean that the Akashi-kun before is still there?"

Suddenly, Akashi stopped walking and faced him. "Why do you ask?"

Kuroko froze when he heard a tint of anger lacing at his voice. He already started this, he couldn't just back down even if it will anger Akashi. "I just thought that Akashi-kun will return to his former self if Akashi-kun loses."

Akashi narrowed his eyes. "That's impossible. I will never lose, I always win. Though Tetsuya, do you hate the current me that much?"

Kuroko shook his head hard. "That's not true. It's not like that. Every one of us changes even I changed. I know that everything won't turn back the way it used to be. I just want to play with the Generation of Miracles, the way we used to play before everything fell apart. I want to play with everyone again, as a team."

Akashi sighed. "I understand what you're trying to say Tetsuya. But it's different now; each one of us has their own team. We are not a team anymore, we are rivals."

Kuroko clutched the scarf – Akashi's scarf – that he was wearing. "I know that Akashi-kun. Even I thought it was ridiculous, defeating all of you with my basketball style. Making all of the Generation of Miracles to recognize teamwork, trusting their own teammates and not just themselves. Still whenever I think of them after playing against them, I'm happy when I saw them having fun in their own team. And I want to see Akashi-kun enjoyed playing basketball, too. I want to see Akashi-kun obtain victory, not because it was preordained, but because you strived for it with your teammates."

Akashi stared at Kuroko for a while before removing the teal head's hand that was tightly gripping the scarf. Akashi watched their clasp hands; he couldn't say anything after the phantom's speech. Not because he doesn't know what to say but rather there were so many things he wanted to tell Kuroko. Some words that might comfort him and some that may hurt him or maybe both. However, he opted to not say anything, he chose silence. He just held Kuroko's hand closely, conveying what he could and couldn't say through action. Kuroko seemed to understand and lightly pressed their intertwined hands. They gazed at each other for a moment before Akashi broke it and released Kuroko's hand. "We should go, it's getting late."

The captain and phantom of the Generation of Miracles continued their way towards the latter's house in comfortable silence (except for some occasional bark from Nigou who was between them). They arrived shortly at Kuroko's home. Kuroko invited Akashi over. "Would you like to come in for some tea, Akashi-kun?"

"I'm afraid I have to refuse Tetsuya. I have a train to catch." Akashi declined.

"I see. Then thank you for walking me home Akashi-kun." Kuroko bowed at the red head.

"You're welcome."

Kuroko remembered the scarf he was wearing. "Akashi-kun, your scarf – "

"Keep it."

"But how about you?"

"I'll be fine Tetsuya. You don't have to worry." Akashi insisted. Akashi started to say something but decided against it. Kuroko regarded him questionably. Akashi shook his head. "I'll see you some time then, Tetsuya."

Kuroko nodded. "Be careful on your way home Akashi-kun." Akashi looked at Nigou, crouched down and petted him on the head. "You too, Nigou. Be a good boy." Nigou wagged his tail and licked his hand. "Warf!"

He stood up, nodded at Kuroko and started to walk away, only to be stopped by Kuroko's voice. "Wait, Akashi-kun."

He turned his head.

Kuroko looked at him, determination and hope burning in his eyes. "I want to see the Akashi-kun that I know again. In order to do that, I need to – no, Seirin will defeat Rakuzan. I promise."

Akashi was surprised but then he smiled. "I'll be waiting then…Kuroko."

Kuroko watched the retreating red head's back until he was out of sight. His heart was still beating fast when he heard his former captain say his name. His _last _name. He doesn't know why but it felt more intimate than when he calls him by his first name. He touched the scarf that Akashi made him wear, '_It smells like Akashi-kun._'

Kuroko recalled the rest of the Generation of Miracles and how they changed after he played against them. Kise learned teamwork; he no longer plays by himself. And it seems that he is having fun in his current team in Kaijou. Midorima finally come to trust his own teammates and even developed a new technique with the help of Takao. Aomine got what he always wanted, a rival that can play against him equally. Even Murasakibara – though he won't admit it – learned to love basketball.

Kuroko watched the snow falling from the sky. '_If I can beat Akashi-kun, maybe he will realize that winning isn't everything. It seems impossible and he might get worse but I will do it. In order to turn back Akashi-kun to his former self, I will do everything I can. Akashi-kun helped me played basketball when he discovered my ability. This time, it's my turn. I will save Akashi-kun._'


End file.
